My Little Pony: Season 1: The Regulars
by MonkeyBreadNerd
Summary: The different perspective of other ponies other than the canon mane six. OCs
1. Meeting Ponyville

**A/N: **_Hi MonkeyBreadNerd here! This my attempt at a story in a POV other than the mane six (BAM PUN'D FOOL LOL)! So it will have my OCs and others that I had permission to use. So I hope you enjoy! There's going to be a lot of description in the beginning about our new ponies so bear with me. _

Treble was nervous. She and her brother, Bass, were moving. Moving from glamorous Canterlot to the small town area called Ponyville. She knew it had to be worth something since the Elements of Harmony lived there. She just hoped that she would be accepted in Ponyville. They were getting close to Ponyville.

"You ready?" Bass glanced at her, tossing his spiky dark blue mane out of his deep purple eyes.

"I better be," Treble replied, grinning.

They were in Ponyville. Treble and Bass glanced around in wonder.

"This is very different..." Treble put her black hair behind her purple ear.

"Yeah..." Bass stayed close to her.

A blue earth pony with light blue hair came to them. As she got closer, they saw her cutie mark; a comedy mask and tragedy mask.

"Hello! I'm Art-C! Welcome to Ponyville! It's always nice to have newcomers!" she greeted.

"I'm Treble Clef-"

"I'm Bass Clef-"

"But just call me Treble."

"Just call me Bass."

"Are you two twins?" Art-C asked.

"No!" the siblings said at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. Hey you both are unicorns! Can you help me with something?" Art-C looked at them hopefully.

"Sure," Bass agreed.

Art-C went to a stage and nodded her head to a banner.

"This banner is crucial to the Ponyville Play I'm directing! I've been trying to hang it up myself, but...let's just say it didn't work. Everyone else is on their day off. And I HAVE to get this banner up. The stage just won't be complete...so can you two help me?"

"No problem!" Treble said, trotting to one side of the banner.

Bass went to other. "One...two...THREE!"

They used their horn's magic to lift the banner.

"Alright set it up to the to the top of the stage!" Art-C told them. "A little bit more to the left-PERFECT!"

She quickly got her stapler gun and ran to her lift. She put the staples in the right place. The unicorns stop using their magic. Art-C breathed happily.

"Thanks! Phew...that was tiring. Let's go to the café!"

Treble and Bass followed behind Art-C cautiosly as they walked to the café.

"There's no reason to be scared. Ponyville is a really nice place! Hey, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine, since she's here," Art-C smiled. "Neo! NEO!"

A neon green unicorn with jet black hair and a lightning bolt cutie mark came over.

"Art-C what?" the pony called Neo asked.

"Neo this is Treble and Bass Clef! They're newcomers from...from..."

"Canterlot," Treble filled in.

"Yeah, Canterlot! They helped me put up that banner."

"Finally! It's been a week since you told me that thing would be hung up! Well, welcome to Ponyville Treble and Bass. I'm NeoVolt, but you can just call me Neo," Neo introduced.

Treble and Bass glanced at each other, uncertain of what to say. Art-C, noticing the awkward silence, brought up another topic.

"So what do your cutie marks mean?" Art-C started.

"Well, my cutie mark is a coda-" Bass began.

"We're musicians basically," Treble interrupted.

"Oh cool!" Neo nodded.

"Help! HELP!" somepony screamed in the distance.

The four dashed to where they heard the noise. They were back at the stage. A light green pegasus with a green and white mane was tangled of up in the banner.

Art-C's mouth dropped.

"Oh thank Celestia! I need some help-"

"Are. You. SERIOUS?!" Art-C's teal eyes widened intensely. "My team and I worked our tails off on that banner! Then YOU just _FLY INTO IT! _How DARE you!"

"Art-C calm down!" Neo ordered.

"Calm? I AM calm!" Art-C claimed unconvincingly.

"Art-C, don't worry! The banner will be fine once we get-" Bass started.

"You don't get it, do you? It's going to rip!" Art-C explained miserably.

The green pegasus began to speak. "I'm really sorry about this. I wasn't paying too much attention. I think I know somepony who can help us. Sunshine Meringue."

"The one that makes pies?" Neo asked.

"Yep."

They all glanced at her dubiously.

"Seriously. She can solve this problem."

Neo looked at everyone and sighed.

"Treble and I will go to Sunny, Bass and Art-C, you two make sure that greenie here doesn't get hurt."

"I'm not greenie! I'm BB. BB Sparkle."

"Alright then, BB. Be careful!" Neo called back.

Neo galloped across town, Treble following behind her.

"Where are we going?" Treble asked.

"Meringue Manor. It's where Sunshine makes her pies. Her real home is somewhere in Cloudsdale."

"In Canterlot, her baking sells great. I didn't realize she lived here."

"I haven't had a bunch of her stuff. Ever tried Applejack's pastries?"

"Yes! They're so delicious! A lot of ponies in Canterlot refuse to think so, but I think they're great."

Neo stopped. "We're here!"

The Manor was majestic with pristine tan walls, a red roof, and trees filled with different fruits.

"Wowie..." Neo took everything in.

"But I thought you've came here before."

"I've never actually BEEN here."

Treble grinned. "Let's see how a baker can help BB get out of a banner."

Neo nodded.

They walked up to the door. Treble knocked on the door. A pink eye peered through the door.

"Sunny, should I let these two unicorns in?"

"Make them state their business," Sunshine Meringue shouted from inside the house.

"Okay." The eyes glanced back at them. "State your business."

"A pony named BB Sparkle requested your help, Sunshine," Treble spoke.

"Sunny, Sunny! She talked about BB!" the pink eyes looked back inside the manor.

The unicorns heard a sigh. "Unlock the door, Strudel."

The door clicked and the door opened. A cream colored pony with yellow and orange hair greeted them. As she walked closer her cutie mark showed pastries.

"Hi, I'm Lemon Meringue! But you can call me Strudel or any other name!" Lemon/Strudel told them.

"We're looking for Sunshine?" Neo said.

"Okie Dokie!" The pegasus flew into the third room on the left. The unicorns struggled to keep up. When they caught up they were amazed. An orange pegasus with gold hair and pie cutie mark made one pie then put it into a machine. When the pie came out there was three more!

Sunshine Meringue looked at them. "Hello!"

Neo looked at her in disgust. "You're a fake!"

Sunshine looked taken aback. "Excuse me?!"

"Neo-" Treble tried.

"You don't make the pies yourself! You have a machine! Applejack doesn't have a machine!" Neo accused.

Sunshine walked closer to the green unicorn. "Listen, cupcake," Sunshine said, speaking cupcake as if it were poison.

"Machines are not cheating. There isn't a game. And if you didn't notice I am making pies! When I put them into the machine it makes three more of identical copy. Just to top it off, cupcake, I built this machine myself!"

Treble's eyes widened. Now it made sense why BB wanted Sunshine.

Neo looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I misjudged."

"Oh, don't worry about it! Whenever anypony comes in, that's what they say. But you're the first to apologize! Thank you!" Sunshine smiled and gave her a box of pie.

"Sunshine, BB Sparkle asked for your help," Treble brought in.

"Call me Sunny. BB, BB. What'd she do?"

"She flew into Art-C's banner," Neo informed.

"We JUST put it up, too!" Treble added.

"Our cousin never slows down like you tell her to, Sunny!" Lemon/Strudel shook her head.

"Cousin?" Treble and Neo said simultaneously.

"Yes, BB is my cousin. And she got tangled up in a banner...luckily being smart is a hobby." Sunny turned to her sister. "Can you package my pies for me, please? Don't worry, Lemon, I'll be back."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lemon nodded and ran into the next room.

Sunny glanced at them. "I feel rude. I never asked your names!"

"Treble Clef. Just call me Treble."

"I'm Neo. NeoVolt."

"Alrighty. Let's get my cousin shall we?"

Xxx

It was getting dark. Bass and Art-C were talking to BB.

"So how did you even get tangled up in here?"

"Obviously speeding too fast. Being fast is...fun. My parents always scolded me. And Sunny advised me to slow down. Should've listened to you, cousin."

"Cousins?" Bass and Art-C said simultaneously.

"Yes! Why does everyone say that?" BB laughed.

"Hey Violet Breeze," a red unicorn with blacks stripes and a mohawk called to a white earth pony with purple hair and purple hooves.

"Red Core, please leave me alone-" Violet Breeze started quietly.

"Why? Too scared to talk to me?" Red Core snidely spoke. "Get a friend to tell me what you gotta say. Oh wait, you don't have any!"

"Please leave..."

"What was that Violet? You don't like this? Should've stopped looking for trouble-"

"I didn't do anything!"

"YOU TRIPPED ME YOU LIAR."

Violet shrunk down.

"You friendless pain! Just leave Ponyville!" Red Core shouted at her. "No one wants you here."

Violet was getting backed into a corner while Red Core's horn glowed with red magic. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. She was about to cry. She looked terrified.

Art-C started yelling. "Are you that dim witted? Are you seriously considering hurting her?"

Red Core looked at her for a moment distracted. Bass summoned magic and sent magic spheres at him causing Red Core to fall backwards.

"Art-C?" Violet stared at her in surprise.

"Get out of here!" Art-C told her urgently. Violet couldn't move.

"What was that?!" Red Core yelled at Bass. "Who are you?"

"Bass. I'm going to ask you nicely to leave-"

"This isn't your fight, Bass! Even if it was, you wouldn't win!" Red Core replied sharply. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Red Core? What are you doing?" a voice exclaimed. Neo.

Treble, Neo, and apparently Sunshine came back.

"None of your business!" Red Core shouted at her. "I was trying to settle something until these two stepped in!" gesturing at Art-C and Bass.

"He was going to hurt Violet Breeze!" Art-C put in.

"Of course, I come here this time..." Sunny sighed. "Everyone is trying to kill..." She went over to BB and worked her out of the banner.

"You never use your magic to hurt innocence!" Neo told him.

"I use my magic the way I want to, Neo!" Red Core's eyes were gleaming. "Don't pretend to be Celestia's favorite student! You didn't pass the test!"

Neo bent her head down in a painful memory. Sunny flew over to him quickly.

"Just leave while you can. This is the last time we're warning you!" Sunny spat at him.

"What could you possibly do to me? You're just a pegasus who bakes pies!"

"You're outnumbered, for one. Treble, Bass, and Neo could use their magic against you. BB and I could get you from above, Art-C and Violet Breeze could get you too."

Red Core looked surprised. "Since when did you become the strategist?"

"It's a helpful hobby."

Everyone was ready to attack. Red Core glanced from one pony to the next.

"I'm not stupid, I know when to stop. But Violet Breeze-" Red Core's eyes bored into her's. "Watch your back."

Violet stared back at him timidly.

Red Core disappeared. He appeared behind Violet. "There might not always be someone to catch you when you fall." He disappeared again. And this time, he was gone.

The seven ponies glanced at each other. It was dark, but still light enough to sort of see.

"We're the only ones here," Treble stated breaking the silence.

"No, I see someone!" Violet turned to the distance.

It was an orange pegasus with red hair with yellow tips and reddish hooves.

"Oh, it's only Sunset Spark," Art-C clarified.

"WHO?!" Bass asked seemingly concerned.

"Sunset Spark. Surprisingly not my cousin-" Sunny started.

"HEY!" BB punched Sunny playfully.

"We should just all go home," Bass suggested. "Get some rest. Pack bags."

"You mean unpack them, sleepy head," Treble corrected.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can someone, uh, walk with me to my house?" Violet asked embarrassed. "You don't have to-"

"I'll go with you, Vi," Neo answered.

"Vi?"

"You know...just a nickname."

"Oh. I like it." They started walking in the right direction.

"BB, I insist you stay with me and Lemon. Just so we can be sure you'll be careful!" Sunny looked at her cousin.

"Fiiiine!" BB agreed. "Only if we fly there...I mean we're pegasi!"

Sunny and BB took off into the night.

Art-C and Bass glanced at each other.

"Well, have a nice night!" Art-C smiled.

"You too..." Bass nodded.

Art-C walked into the opposite direction.

"Come on, Bass. Let's go home." Treble started walking. She noticed he didn't follow her.

"Treble. I can't stay."

"WHY?!" Treble exclaimed. Her purple eyes were wide in fear.

"I can't say. Treble, you'll be fine-"

"You can't just leave me! That's not fair!" Treble started sobbing.

"Treble, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

She kept on crying. He let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'll visit you. I swear I will. I'll write. Don't worry..."

She looked at him. His dark black coat blended into the night as he ran.

Treble cried harder. She never felt so alone. She felt a hoof on her shoulder. It was Art-C.

"I saw," was all she said.

Treble bit her lip.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Art-C offered.

The purple unicorn nodded. "Thank you."

"It's the least a friend could do," Art-C smiled kindly.

The two mares walked under the glow of the moonlight. Treble confused and tired, tried to make sense of everything. She decided that understanding would come in the morning.


	2. The Ponyville Play

**I do not own the MLP FiM universe or the plays or their songs. **

Treble woke up. She yawned and stretched. She walked outside to her mailbox. There was a letter. Excitedly she ran back inside and ripped it open.

_Dear Treble, _

_I know it's been a week since I left. How are you doing? I miss you, but I'm doing good. I know you're wondering why I left, but that will be told to you when I feel like it's time. How are all your friends? Keeping you busy probably. And if that stupid Red Core comes near you, just blast him in the face! I love you, sis. _

_With love, _

_Bass _

Treble smiled and put the letter on a shelf. He was right. Art-C was keeping her busy with the play. Or more like Neo at the moment. Neo was in charge of picking the play. Then Treble would make the music. But so far they were out of ideas. Treble sat down and put on her headphones. Music would calm her nerves and loneliness.

Neo was stressed. She had to find a play. Art-C was going to kill her if she didn't find a good one today. Her usually straight black mane was frazzled and wild. She sighed. This was never going to get done. In frustration, she levitated the stacks of plays and tossed them acrossed her room. Collasping on the floor about to cry she noticed one play: Metaphasia. The updated version of the 12 dancing princesses. Neo grinned. They would have so many parts and it wasn't ridiculously difficult.

"YESSS! METAPHASIA!" Neo shouted happily. She ran out her house with the script not bothering to fix herself up.

Backstage, BB and Sunny were measuring the stage for future props and sets. It was quiet and sort of peaceful.

"BB, what's the measurement?" Sunny asked.

"METAPHASIA!"

Sunny and BB turned to see a crazed Neo galloping towards them with a script. Neo stopped. BB and Sunny looked a bit horrified. Her jet black hair was messed up, eyes wide with sleep deprivation, and was grinning crazily.

"Oh Celestia..." BB breathed softly, confused look on her face.

"Hi, friends! Where's Art-C?" Neo inquired.

"She's out there," Sunny gestured behind the curtain. "Neo, no offense, but...you are, um, well-"

"Neo, you look terrifying right now! You should clean up!" BB blurted.

"BB!" Sunny scolded.

"It's true!" BB defended.

Neo glanced at a mirror and cringed. Had she really been running through Ponyville like that? Neo blushed.

"Here. One of you give this to Art-C." Neo ran away, hair covering a portion of her face.

"Neo, wait! I'm sorry!" BB called out apologetically.

"Good work," Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Here go give this to Art-C." BB ram after Neo.

Sunny picked up the papers and sighed.

"Art-C! Delivery from Neo!"

Art-C looked at the front page. "Interesting choice. Could you go get Neo?"

"Sure thing!" Sunny nodded. She spread open her wings and flew.

BB caught up to Neo. It looked like she was upset.

"Neo! Neo, I'm sorry! I don't...I don't think."

"That's certainly true."

"I'm really sorry! I'm just rude...you must hate me."

Neo sighed. "I don't hate you...I'm too sensitive anyway...sorry-"

"Don't apologize! I'm sorry Neo. I should keep my mouth shut sometimes."

Neo walked over to BB and put her hoof on her shoulder. "Thanks."

Sunny landed right next to them.

"Art-C...wants to see...you," Sunny breathed.

Art-C was reading over the play. It was an interesting choice to make. Definitely enough characters, great opportunities for creative set designing, eye catching costumes...

Neo rushed over to Art-C.

"Great you're here! Neo, fantastic job choosing the play! Creative, interesting, and so many parts to be filled!" Art-C praised.

Neo smiled. Her judgement was good!

"Neo, amazing job picking the Rocky Horror Pony Show!" Art-C grinned.

"Thank you-" Neo stopped. "What did you say?"

"Rocky Horror Pony Show? Good job!" Art-C nodded, trotting over to her art crew.

Neo was left astounded. "What?"

* * *

The next day, Art-C called a meeting with the leaders of each important stage head.

"Hello everyone. My friend Neo has picked out a genius play to do: Rocky Horror Pony Show!"

There were murmurs.

"Don't worry, we will watch it so you can get familiar with it."

"It has a really good soundtrack. It's amazing!" Treble spoke up. She was in charge of music.

"Treble, you like Rocky Horror?" Art-C asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Xxx

After Sunny, BB, Treble, Art-C, Neo, and Rarity were done viewing the movie, Art-C asked for opinions.

"I agree, the soundtrack will be quite marvelous. The costumes will definitely be a creative challenge," Rarity said.

"But what about your sister? Don't you find this play a bit dirty?"Sunny brought up.

"We should have a separate play for the kids," BB suggested.

"Metaphasia!" Neo suggested.

"Neo, you're on a roll!" Art-C nodded. "In fact, you direct the kids' play. If you need help, you can ask me."

Neo was stunned. "You sure?"

"Positive," Art-C affirmed. "Now since that's cleared up, do you think you could handle sets like that BB?"

"No problem!" BB answered.

"Sunny?" Art-C asked.

"Casting won't be a problem."

"Treble?"

"I'll assemble a band. There's got to be someponies who would want to play."

"Is everypony alright?" Art-C inquired.

"Yep," everpony replied.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

_Dear Bass, _

_I hope your life is calm. Mine is not! We've decided the play. Rocky Horror Pony Show, one of our favorites, yay! I hope you can come. We haven't held auditions yet, so you should come back! Haha, I'm kidding. Everypony says hi and they really wish you would come visit soon.  
_

_Love you, _

_Treble_

* * *

Art-C and Sunny were anticipating the auditions. The two mares were eating at the Café.

"Do you think people will show up?" Art-C wondered.

"Yes, I've heard talk throughout Ponyville!" Sunny assured.

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted.

It was Treble. She was with Neo, BB and Violet Breeze.

"Hey everypony!" Art-C greeted.

"We were just talking about auditions for the play," Sunny filled in.

"Oh, I'm auditioning for that!" Violet spoke up.

Everypony silently looked at her in disbelief.

"Um..." Neo started.

"You sure about that?" BB looked dubious.

"Yes...is there a reason I shouldn't?" Violet asked.

"Well, you aren-" Sunny started.

"No, there isn't any reason!" Treble interrupted loudly, giving the other mares dirty looks.

"Well, I'm going to practice now. See you at auditions!" Violet trotted off cheerfully.

When she was far enough away, the group turned to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Art-C blurted.

"We can't let Violet embarrass herself! She'll be crushed!" Neo said.

"Well, we can't just walk up to her and tell her to not audition. That'll definitely hurt her feelings!" Treble pointed out.

"We need a plan!" BB declared.

Sunny was thinking. "I have an idea. We sabotage her."

"WHAT?!" everypony exclaimed.

"We're not going on a murder spree! We're just going to mess up her vocal chords. Give her ice cream and stuff so she won't audition," Sunny clarified.

"Ohhh..."

Treble stood up. "Well, tell me if it goes well. I have to go train the band."

Neo got out of her chair also. "Yeah, Metaphasia won't direct itself!"

BB flew up from her seat. "Or the sets paint themselves."

They waved farewell and went to do their jobs.

Art-C and Sunny glanced at each other.

"Well, it seems it's up to us," Sunny said.

"Indeed," Art-C agreed.

Xxx

"When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy-" Violet was humming.

"You're auditioning for the Rocky Horror Pony Show?" Redcore asked loudly.

"Uh, yes..." Violet answered timidly.

"Like you'd do any good! You would just murmur the crowd to death!"

Violet looked at the ground. Redcore laughed at her.

"Aw, Violet Breeze is upset!" Redcore taunted. "Poor you..."

"Redcore, why do you hate me so much?!" Violet burst out. "I already apologized, but you keep following me and yelling at me! Why? What do want from me?!"

Redcore looked surprised and Violet was a bit surprised, too.

"Redcore, get out of here!"

It was Neo. Treble was with her.

"Get lost Redcore!"

Redcore rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Thanks," Violet said gratefully.

"We heard trouble-" Treble started.

"So we came to see if you were okay," Neo finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just being stupid," Violet found herself saying. "Thanks, but I'm good now. I'm going to keep practicing.

"About practice-" Treble began.

"You don't have to stay and listen. I'll be good by myself."

"Oh, okay. Bye Vi!" Neo waved.

"Bye!" Violet went on humming.

Xxx

Neo was working with little ponies. She over heard the Cutiemark Crusaders talking.

"Maybe we'll get our cutiemarks in show business!" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Yeah! I don't think we've tried that yet," Scoot A Loo thought out loud.

Neo was excited. Sweetie Bell's amazing voice could definitely get a lead-

"Ooh, I want to help with set design!" Sweetie Bell chirped.

Oh. Well, Scoot A Loo could pull some stunts with her scooter-

"I wanna help with the lighting! I haven't tried that!" Scoot A Loo said.

Oh. And what does Apple Bloom want to do, huh?

"I'm gonna try to get a leading role!" Apple Bloom told her friends.

Neo facepalmed. Oh well, they'll find out someday.

Xxx

"Hey Violet!" Sunny grinned. She and Art-C were holding ice cream.

"You want some ice cream?" Art-C asked.

"Um, no thanks. I still have to practice."

"But it's super warm outside!"

"And we bought an extra just for you!"

Violet looked a little guilty. But then she saw a sad pony.

"There's a pony over there who might want it," Violet suggested.

They glanced over at the pony. Even though they were trying to sabotage their friend, they still had morals.

The mares trotted over to the orange colored pony.

"Hey Sunshine. Hey Art-C."

"Hey Sunset Sparkle," Sunny greeted.

"Do want some ice cream?" Art-C offered.

Sunset paused. "Yes please."

She gladly took the ice cream and started to eat it.

"Why are you upset?" the two mares asked simultaneously.

Sunset sighed. "It's just...I like this pony. I don't know if he likes me back...actually he's avoiding me so probably not. And I miss him." Sunset's head drooped, reddish hair falling over her face.

"Well, he's stupid," Art-C said simply.

"You should get over him. You're better than he is!" Sunny added.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Sunset started to fly a bit. "I still hope he comes back to Ponyville, though." She started flying towards a far away cloud.

Art-C and Sunny glanced at each other.

Xxx

Treble meanwhile was trying to get her band in order.

"Saxophones, don't forget to read your key signatures! Drum set, try to be a little cleaner, but otherwise doing fine! Trumpets, I swear to Celestia, COUNT! Guitars, play a little louder. Violins, you're doing fine! Piano and keyboard, try to compliment each other a little better," Treble yelled.

"Yes, m'am!" the band yelled back.

"Thank you! Take it from the top!" Treble nodded.

"I was feeling down in...couldn't win," Treble sang. She was singing to get the band used to singers.

After finishing the song flawlessly, Treble called for dismissal.

"Good job, band!" Treble congratulated cheerfully.

She was walking over to get a small cup of water. She was about to take a sip-

"Er, hi!"

"AAHG!" Treble through the water back, accidently spashing onto a nearby camera.

"Sorry!" the boy pony apologized nervously.

"It's alright...I was in the zone, sorta." She glanced at the camera. "Oh well."

"I, um, sorta wanted to ask if you were auditioning for the show...you have a really pretty voice. For singing I mean!" the pony clarified.

"I can't really. I'm conducting."

"Are you sure you're not? You would do amazing..."

Treble sighed. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the things you need to do instead of what you want to do." Treble suddenly laughed.

"Wow I'm horrible! Sorry, what's your name?" Treble inquired.

"I'm Spazz. I'm on drum set. And I know you're Treble," Spaz smiled.

"You're a good musician. Keep up the good work, Spaz," Treble complimented.

"Thanks. I just wish the trumpets would listen to my good work sometimes..." Spaz commented.

Treble giggled. "Hey are you going to watch the auditions? You're friends and my friends can sit near each other, if you'd like," Treble suggested.

Spaz nodded. "Sure! That'd be great!"

Xxx

Soon enough, it was time for auditions.

BB saw Violet backstage.

"Violet! Are you sure want to audition? You can still back out now!" BB suggested.

"Don't worry. I'm ready!" Violet answered quietly.

BB sighed and went to sit with Treble and Neo. She plopped down on the otherside of Neo.

"She's still going to do it," BB informed.

"Celestia help us," Treble murmured.

"Let's just hope it's over quickly," Neo said.

Spaz sat down next to Treble swiftly. "My, er, friends couldn't come."

"That's alright."

Neo looked at both of them strangely. BB was about to say something.

"Shhh! Quiet down, quiet down!" Art-C ordered. "Thank you. We are witnessing auditions for the play Rocky Horror Pony Show. Best of luck everypony!"

There were many auditions. Including one made by Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie started tap dancing and laughing. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" By the time she was done everypony was cheering her on.

"Thank you Pinkie for your stunning performance!" Art-C grinned.

Sunny was taking notes.

Backstage, the ponies were talking about the performance.

"She's totally getting Colombia!" Corny Collin predicted. "Hey Violet!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Who are you trying out for?" he asked. "I'm going for Brad."

"Oh, I'm trying out for-"

"Quiet ponies!" Art-C yelled.

"Tell you later!"

More auditions went by, good, bad, and okay. Then Art-C called for a break.

"Are you serious? Why would she try out for Magenta when she can't even sing a bit decent?" BB ranted quietly.

"The guy who tried out for Brad was pretty good. Well, to me anyway..." Spaz said.

"Yeah, Corny Collin, Pinkie, and the guy who tried out for Frank were the best so far," Treble nodded.

Neo turned to him. "Oh yeah. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Spaz."

"He's in the band I'm conducting. The pony on the drum set," Treble added.

"Oh...okay," BB smirked.

Backstage, Violet went to talk to Corny Collin.

"You were great!"

"Thanks. So who are you trying out for again?"

"Um, Janet."

"Good. You seem like a Janet."

"Alright, settle down everypony! Next up for audition, Violet Breeze!" Art-C announced.

Sunny looked fearful. BB stared at the floor. Treble's eyes widened. Neo held her breath. Redcore suddenly appeared and pushed a pony out of their seat so he could sit. He smirked up at Violet.

Violet took a deep breath. She opened her mouth.

"In the velvet darkness/of the blackest night/burning bright/there's a guiding star..."

Violet continued on with There's A Light. When she was done, there absolute silence.

Then an excited clap broke the silence. Pinkie was cheering. Soon, everypony joined in.

Sunny, Art-C, Treble, Neo, and BB were shocked.

"She was really great!" Spaz commented.

"How could we even think of trying to sabotage her?" Neo shook her head guiltily.

Violet cleared her throat again and sang Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me.

"She's amazing," Treble whispered.

Sunny was scribbling furiously, trying to get every detail about Violet. Art-C's jaw dropped even lower than before.

"T-thank you so much Janet-I mean Violet!" Art-C stuttered.

Violet smiled happily. She walked backstage. Corny went up to her.

"You just blew my mind. Seriously, my mind is gone."

Violet giggled as he pretended to forget how to speak.

"You did good, Violet Breeze."

She turned around and stepped back in fear. It was Redcore.

"What do you want?" Violet asked, scared.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance," Redcore stood over her. "You were good."

"Thanks," Violet said, confused.

"Good. For a mare like you anyway."

Corny rolled his eyes. "Leave please. We don't take hate back here!" Corny backed him into a corner.

"Whatever. Congrats, Violet Breeze."Redcore disappeared.

"Thank you, Corny."

"No problem, Janet," Corny smiled.

* * *

_Dear Treble, _

_I'll visit soon, I promise. Rocky Horror? You're trying our for Magenta or Janet, right? Make sure the guy who plays Eddie is amazing!_

* * *

The six friends went to Sunny's house.

"Hello friends! Would you like a cookie?" Lemon asked happily.

"No thanks Strudel. Can you keep an eye on the pies?" Sunny smiled.

Lemon walked into the other room.

"So...did you think I did okay?" Violet inquired nervously.

They all stared at her.

"OKAY?" Sunny exclaimed.

"Vi, you did AMAZING!" Neo told her.

"Spoiler, but I think you got the part!" Art-C whispered.

"Really?!" Violet breathed.

"Heck ya!" BB cheered.

"You're going to be a fantastic Janet, definitely," Treble nodded.

"Wow, thanks girls..." Violet grinned.

The others glared at each other. They were never going to tell her about the plan.

* * *

_Dear Bass, _

_Yay! I'm glad your visiting! I didn't try out...I'm conducting the band. Violet Breeze tried out and did an amazing Janet! I made a new friend, Spaz. He plays drums in the band. He's nice and a good musician. Neo has a separate play going on that we're going to see. And when you get down here, you're going to tell me why you left. _

_Love you, _

_Treble._


End file.
